The Car and the Trenchcoat Man
by mackdizzy
Summary: I don't know about this one, I haven't done a one shot in a while, and never really wrote a story in the third person, but it seemed right for this one. Hope you enjoy!


p style="text-align: left;"The little girl loved sitting in the bushes./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The bushes opened up into a large glade. They rang the length of the glade, with a path leading into it. and sitting in the middle of the glade was a car./p  
p style="text-align: left;"It was an old car, something her mom would call "vintage". It was black, with the silver name brand "Chevy" written above the tires. She didn't know what kind of car it was. It didn't look like any car she had ever seen. It was rusty all over, but it looked like it had held a lot of good memories. There were still cassette tapes inside from about 30 or so years ago, her mom would tell her. She didn't know about the car, though. The car was her little secret./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Well, her and the trenchcoat man./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She didn't think the trenchcoat man even knew she was there. She hardly knew anything about him, not even his name, so that's what she called him. "The trenchcoat man." Or sometimes "Her Trenchcoat man," like he belonged to her, which she knew he didn't but sometimes it seemed as if he didn't even belong to her world. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The only thing she knew about her Trenchcoat man was that he liked the car. Maybe it was his car, though she doubted it, as if it was, Why wouldn't he get in it and drive away? The car wasn't parked on her property. The glade was behind her house. But he'd sit up on the hood of the car and stroke it, sometimes shedding a tear or two. She didn't know what that was about, but it was part of the weird, mystical, air of her trenchcoat man that she liked so much./p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"One day, while sitting in the bushes, another man appeared next to her trenchcoat man. Not "appeared" as in walked into the glade, but appeared as in literally appeared. Out of thin air with a whooshing noise. It didn't faze the little girl though. She was simply scared that someone else might have discovered her car-and her trenchcoat man./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He pulled himself up on the hood with her trenchcoat man and they started to talk as if they knew eachother. Maybe they did. Maybe-and this thought shocked her-her trenchcoat man had emtold/em this newcomer about the car. It hurt her to think that was probably what happened. How long before the car was gone altogether?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"But she didn't think any of that would happen. This newcomer seemed to have the same mystical air that surrounded her trenchcoat man. they talked for a very long time, sometimes just breaking into tears and hugging eachother. They talked about death "The saviors of this world are dead" and blah blah blah, like this car was a funeral site. A grave, perhaps? She doubted it. She didn't want her sanctuary to secretly be a grave./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She never understood emanything/em they said- about "Leviathans" and "The apocalypse." She didn't know any of the people they talked about either-about Bobby, or Crowley, or Sam. Or Dean. His name was the one that kept popping up. Maybe they were talking about someone famous, Someone who just died, though she never knew of any famous Deans. She'd have to check the paper./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The newcomer stood up and checked his watch./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Come on, Brother. I'll let you in to see Dean for 5 minutes. But that's IT."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Her trenchcoat man smiled before disappearing with the other one./p  
p style="text-align: left;""So, you found it."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;"How had she not heard her mom sneaking up on her?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Or emseen/em her, for that matter of fact. She never missed that bright red hair./p  
p style="text-align: left;""F-found what?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""The Impala, silly."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Is that what kind of car it is?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Her mom nodded sadly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Is it your car?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""No, it was some friends'. I took it up after they-they-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"She started crying then, and the girl didn't have to ask any more. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Do you know the trenchcoat man?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Her mom looked surprised./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Blue tie?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Come to think of it, he emdid/em wear a blue tie. She was finally getting answers! She nodded excitedly./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Her mom just smiled and took her hand. "Come on, Diana Bradbury. I have emquite/em the story to tell you."/p 


End file.
